monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Scream Freaky-Fab Photo Shoot
Teen Scream Freaky-Fab Photo Shoot is a game released on the ''Monster High'' website on April 15, 2012. Teen Scream Freaky-Fab Photo Shoot is a dress-up game which gives the player a selection of ten female students to choose from. Gameplay The first choice the player is required to make is which background the game should be played with. There are five options: Monster High hall, the Coffin Bean, Monster High entrance, Gloom Beach, and the catacombs under Monster High. All backgrounds are animated. The second choice is which character to dress up. The selection consists of: Abbey Bominable, Venus McFlytrap, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Robecca Steam, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, and Rochelle Goyle. Once a character has been selected, the game begins. The player is given a wardrobe choice divided over eight categories, namely tops (16 entries), bottoms (16 entries), outfits (15 entries), swimsuits (15 entries), shoes (15 entries), accessories (20 entries), props (14 entries), and friends (15 entries). The wardrobe offered is the same regardless of which character chosen, except for the standard outfits: each character will always wear their standard outfit if nothing from the wardrobe is selected, meaning a small selection of combinations is exclusive to each character. The friends that can be picked are Clawd Wolf, Holt Hyde, Deuce Gorgon, Jackson Jekyll, Gillington "Gil" Webber, Heath Burns, a Belfry Prep male vampire, Ghoulia Yelps, Dawn of the Dance Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo de Nile, Nefera de Nile, Howleen Wolf, Spectra Vondergeist, Meowlody, and Purrsephone. While for most options goes that only one entry per category can be selected, this isn't true fot the accessories and props categories. Multiple props can be chosen, and multiple accessories can be chosen as long as they are not the same type of accessory. For instance, a hat and necklace can be selected, but not multiple hats or multiple necklaces. The entries from the props and friends categories can be adjusted in size and angle with the two buttons next to the trash can below on the screen. Entries from the props category can be unlimitedly added to the scenery. Despite that these entries can be made bigger, the game does not contain an option for props and friends to clip in front of the dress-up character. Once the player is happy with the dress-up result, they can click the camera below and make the result available for print. Notes * A problem with the friends category entries is that all male entries, except for Holt Hyde, are too big to fit into the screen and are also too big to not look ridiculous next to the dress-up choices and female entries. They can be made smaller, but then they are too small to be put next to the dress-up choices and female entries. * The game's choice of art for the characters varies for no clear reason. In the character selection screen, all characters are represented by 2D cartoon art, except for the three newest characters, Venus, Robecca, and Rochelle, who are represented by their profile art. The same oddity appears in the friends category, where every character is represented by webisode art, escept for Holt, Deuce, and Jackson, who are represented by their profile art. * Despite the fact that the game features a fearleader uniform, it does not feature the shoes that go with the uniform. * Many of the clothes and accessories were reused by the end of 2013 as store content for the website's Maul section. Category:Web games